Smiles in the Rain
by Kagome Narome
Summary: She was smiling at him, just a simple smile.     This takes place in Chp:459 in the lost shimigami arc.  One Shot


Whaaa! I should warn you..if you don't want the spoilers for the chapter then don't read this...but if you really want to read Ichigo meeting Rukia again, please, do read!

Also, i don't own Bleach, i just had to capture this moment between them, for i have decided to work of my writing skills as of late.

Tell me what you think with reviewing! :)

And yes, i am a IchiXRuki fan.

**Thank you Tite Kubo for drawing this wonderful art work and chapter where Rukia comes back!**

***NOTE* I think you should open another tab and go to Youtube and type in Soundscape to ador(or Morning Rememberance)...i listened to this while typing, and i think it is perfect for extra effect. **

* * *

><p>As Ginjo pulled the blade from me, I felt it…<p>

I thought that I had gained something to protect my friends…..but in the end….I had lost it…again.

I felt…so helpless at this point.

All my friends don't trust me…and I can't save them! I can't protect them!

I wanted to regain my strength.

But, I couldn't find a single path to power.

I could only soldier on…for 17 months.

Weak.

At long last I though I had found a way.

I could finally…protect my friends with my own strength.

Only…

Only…

Rain drops sounded on the ground around me, and soon, it was raining. Just like last time.

I felt weak, I felt pathetic; I felt…the world stop.

I hunched over, and screamed, my emotions taking the best of me.

I couldn't believe that it was ripped from my grasp again…everything….ripped from me!

"…Give it back….! Give it back, Ginjo…Give my power back!" I warned, not looking at Ginjo.

"What…? You're joking. It's power that I gave back to you. It belongs to me! I'm sparing your life even though you're useless now. The least you could do is thank me,"

"Ginjo…" I looked up, my eyes a bit blood shot. I stared at his retreating form. I felt anger now, it clouded my sight.

"**GINJO!" **

**Slit**

My eyes widened, something just went through me. It felt like a sword.

For not even a full second, as my heart beat faster, I thought of Tsukishima's blade through my chest.

I turned to look anyway, just to make sure. My eyes widened more.

"…Dad…? Ura…hara…-san…?" I processed what my eyes were seeing, and shock was evident, I could feel it on my face.

As rain water ran down my face, my shirt and my arms and hands, I reached up to touch what was plunged through me, rain drops dropping from my hands at this action.

Slowly, my hand wrapped itself around the blade.

"…So that's it…That is it then…?" I asked, for a moment everything I was feeling went blank.

"**Dad…you too…? That's how it is…?"** the shakiness in my voice was detectible.

_Sadness_ coursed through my veins, _regret_ and _disappointment _there as well. But only two feelings out stood them all.

_**Betrayal** and **Helplessness**._

Hot tears mixed with the rain trailing down my face, as I looked at my father…how could I have let this happen?

There was a moment of silence as the world around me that I had lived in for so long, finally crashed down, and started deteriorating away. Only the faces and rain was left.

"…You idiot. It wasn't me who stabbed you. Look closely. You should be able to see their form by now," My father hissed at me, his eyes narrowing.

My eyes widened, as something began to materialize. Wait…just who is holding that sword!

The world that had stopped, and then crumbled away around me…just exploded and re-created itself right before me as my eyes ran over her face.

_Her face…_

_She had cut her hair, it was shorter now, but she still had that same piece of hair that fell out of place. _

_I ran my eyes over her body; she seemed to have grown taller. She grew more into a woman. She was holding a sword through me, even though her own sword was strapped around her waist. She had the same arm bands that her brother wore over his arms. _

_Her outfit changed too, she had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. I didn't fail to notice the lieutenant's badge around her left arm. _

_Even though so much changed about her appearance, beside that one strand of hair, there was one thing that was still the same. _

_Her eyes…her deep purple eyes that I came to know were staring at me with warmth inside them. _

"…_**Rukia…!"**_

The name caught in my throat as I stared at her, the one who re-created my world last time as well, over and over again.

She was smiling at me, just a simple smile.

Light filled me, and then exploded, only on the out side; the light that was on the inside grew brighter at the sight of her.

I smiled right back at her.

_**For it felt like the rain had stopped once more. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For Ichigo and Rukia. <strong>_

_**Satuday, August 6th, 2011. **_


End file.
